empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascension
Ascension is denoted by the number of golden/grey carots on each hero card. Each new level of ascension increases the attack, defense, and health of the hero significantly. It also levels up the hero's Special Skill. * 1* heroes ascend twice *2* and 3* heroes ascend three times *4* and 5* heroes ascend four times How to Ascend A hero may only ascend when they have leveled up to their current maximum level, at which point their Level Up button will be greyed out and no longer available until you ascend. Each time your hero ascends it will increase their maximum level potential by 10 and will reset their level back to 1. Ascension costs specific Ascension Materials which are dependent upon the ascension level itself as well as the color/element of the hero. Ascension of 1* Heroes 1* Heroes must only ascend once since they begin at tier 1 and their maximum is tier 2. Most of the required ascension materials may be found in any province of Season 1. The province stated in parenthesis on the table simply has a bonus to that particular drop. Ascension for All 1* Heroes= Ascension of 2* Heroes 2* heroes ascend twice. The material requirements depend on the element of the hero. Most of the required ascension materials may be found in any province of Season 1. The province of the stage recommended in parenthesis on the table simply has a bonus to that particular drop. 2* Dark Heroes= |-|2* Holy, Ice & Fire Heroes= |-|2* Nature Heroes= Ascension of 3* Heroes 3* heroes ascend twice. The material requirements depend on the element of the hero. Most of the required ascension materials may be found in any province of Season 1. The province of the stage recommended in parenthesis on the table simply has a bonus to that particular drop. 3* Dark & Nature Heroes= |-|3* Holy & Fire Heroes= |-|3* Ice Heroes= Ascension of 4* Heroes Oftentimes the limitation on being able to improve your team is the scarcity of high level ascension materials (also known as the 'Mat Wall'). It is because of the items marked as "Rare" below that they are difficult to obtain. These particular items are only obtainable via: Titans , Wars ,Chests, Rare Quests, Atlantis Summons. 4* Dark & Nature Heroes= |-|4* Holy & Fire Heroes= |-|4* Ice Heroes= Ascension of 5* Heroes Oftentimes the limitation on being able to improve your team is the scarcity of high level ascension materials (also known as the 'Mat Wall'). It is because of the items marked as "Rare" below that they are difficult to obtain. These particular items are only obtainable via: Titans , Wars ,Chests, Rare Quests, Atlantis Summons. 5* Dark & Nature Heroes= |-|5* Holy & Fire Heroes= |-|5* Ice Heroes= Image depicting final-tier ascension items for 4* and 5* heroes (thanks N.o.X. !): OtherRelevant Resources: *VIGERP.com for providing much of the 1* and 2* data above. *Gune0303 for their excellent work on the Empires & Puzzles Ascension Calculator for the 3*, 4*, and 5* information. *Coppersky's Ascension 4* and 5* chart Category:Leveling Category:Ascension